galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Fighter
The epic fighter is a combat machine, a master of more tactics than any other individual. More than a mere warrior, the epic fighter knows how to est an opponent in any arena. Class Features Bravery (Ex) A fighter's bravery ability continues to improve by +1 at 22nd level and every four levels. Armor Training (Ex) A fighter's armor training ceases to improve after 20th level. Advanced Armor Training (Ex) While armor training does not improve, the epic fighter may still take advanced armor training at 23rd level and every four levels. Weapon Training (Ex) An epic fighter's weapon training ability continues to improve at 21st level and every four levels. Damage Bonus (Ex) An epic fighter gains a +1 bonus to all physical damage rolls at 21st level and an additional +1 every two levels after 21st. Warrior (Ex) Beginning at 21st level, the epic fighter can focus their martial might into a single moment of extraordinary prowess. Once per day as a swift action, they can activate one of the following powers: *Make an additional attack at their highest base attack bonus as part of a full attack action. This stacks with the extra attack granted by spells like haste or a weapon of speed. *Apply their Weapon Mastery class ability to any weapon for 1 hour. *Roll twice and select the highest result on all attack rolls until the beginning of their next turn. If one of the attacks is a threat for a critical hit, they must use the sec result as the confirmation. *Do not provoke any attacks of opportunity until the beginning of their next turn. *Reduce all damage sustained from any source by 50% until the beginning of their next turn. The first attack that would reduce them to 0 hit points instead leaves them with 1 hit point. *Automatically succeed on one saving throw before the beginning of their next turn and completely negate any secondary effects as if they had an Evasion-like ability for the chosen save. *If they have Cleave add a free Bull Rush attempt against each Cleave target. Blasting them away with the attack. This attempt does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This check against a +4 epic bonus to the CMB if the fighter has Great Cleave. The fighter never moves with the target of the Bull Rush. *If they have Vital Strike add a free Trip attempt against the target, smashing them into the ground at the fighter's feat. This attempt does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This check gains a +4 epic bonus to the CMB if the fighter has Improved Vital Strike and a +8 epic bonus if they have Greater Vital Strike. If the target provokes an attack of opportunity from the fighter by attempting to stand before the beginning of the fighter's next turn, they can treat that attack as a Vital Strike. *If they have Precise Shot add a free Dirty Trick attempt putting a projectile into a vulnerable spot. This check gains a +4 epic bonus to the attempt if the fighter has Improved Precise Shot. Rather than using his CMB, the fighter uses their attack roll plus any relevant modifiers for Dirty Trick (such as the Improved Dirty Trick feat). The epic fighter can use this ability a second time per day at 23rd level and an additional time per day for every two levels, but never more than once per round. Bonus Feat (Ex) The epic fighter gains a bonus feat as described in Universal Class Features at 22nd level and an additional bonus feat every two levels. These feats can be selected from Combat feats.